


A whole new world

by FrugBrug



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I like it, I'm trying my best here, This was a test for making worlds, made up world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrugBrug/pseuds/FrugBrug
Summary: Dream and his gang enter a new seemingly peaceful world.<3
Relationships: Only good friends, Platonic ok - Relationship
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> This ends kinda abruptly, but efubrugb  
> This whole thing was made awhile ago
> 
> I'm working on a few oneshots that're longer <3
> 
> At the end it get's kinda gore?? Like it's not that bad but like- blood mentions  
> It doesn't last to long just be careful if blood makes you upset or sum'
> 
> If you see any mistakes please comment and tell me so I can fix it!

Dream easily walked through the portal, and the sight on the other side left him breathless. In Front of him was a giant.. Lake, from what it looked like.

The water , instead of its normal blue, was a creamy light yellow, and the nearby grass was a dark orange, and bright purple and orange flowers were blooming all around. Giant trees, with a light tan-orange trunk reached into the skies, giant branches stretched far from the trunk, like a giant dark rose red. The soft red leaves reminded him of pink candy, and he stepped farther into the new world, absolutely in love. 

Suddenly a loud yelp echoed from behind him, and Sapnap, followed with George, tumbled out of the portal. The portal has birch wood along the rims, and the portal part itself was a magnificent purple-yellow, a soft hum coming from it.

Slowly but surely his travel group had made it through the portal, all in the same state of shock like he was. Dream slowly walked to the water's edge, and weird furry duck-like creatures paddled up to him, making a noise akin to a cat meow, with a subtle mix of a quack. Dream laughed at the weird creature, gently putting his hand down. It rubbed against his hand, and made a weird duck purr.

Disturbing the peace, Skeppy’s voice spoke up, weirdly close to his ear, “I say we call it a Dat.” Dream, caught off guard, wheezed, scaring away all of the furry duck creatures. Skeppy shrugged, “Well it looks like a duck, swims like a duck. But it’s furry like a cat, and makes cat noises. Duck and cat, makes Dat. Or Cuck but that sounds wrong.” Dream nodded, “Yeah.. Dat works.” He slowly looked into the sky, a bright baby blue with blue and pink cotton candy colored clouds dotting the sky.

He looked back to his friends, who were setting up camp. Phil and his four sons, Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy were setting up their small tent. Well, Wilbur and Techno were, Tubbo and Tommy were being as unhelpful as possible and Phil was watching them with a smile, still admiring the world. Dream looked over to Skeppy and Bad, Skeppy having left Dream and the Dat. The two were working together, setting up their black and blue tent. It was a very different contrast and stood out compared to the varying reds, oranges, and pinks spreading around the world. 

Dream looked to his friends, Sapnap and George, who were arguing on how to set up the tent. He smiled and looked back to the water, where multiple Dats were swimming around, the sun slowly sinking from the sky. He slowly walked to the camp and huffed, “George, Sapnap, stop arguing. I’m going to get some small sticks for a fire tonight, Phil please make sure nobody dies while I’m gone.”

Phil gave a thumbs up, and Sapnap made a noise, “We won’t kill each other. God you worry.” Dream rolled his eyes and walked into the nearby forest, admiring the tan trunks of the trees. The giant trees dropped large and small darker orange colored leaves. 

The sun was gone and a small fire was placed in the middle of the camp. Bad and Skeppy both were in their tent, asleep. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Phil were fast asleep as well, their snores echoing form their tent. Techno, Dream, Sapnap, and George were all gathered around their fire, whispering quietly. Dream smiled, “It’s so nice here. Did you see those weird Duck things in the lake?”

Techno nodded, “Yeah, I expected it to be like the nether, really dangerous, but it’s quite peaceful.”  
The four fell into silence, listening to the weird calls of the nearby forest,and the rippling waves gently crashing onto the lake shore.  
Suddenly, interrupting the peaceful silence, a loud hissing screech echoed, scarily close by. Dream jolted up and whirled around, shocked into silence of the sight.

A giant, at least 10 foot tall beast, will scaly chicken like legs stood, a torso of what could be a dodo, with a scarily long neck. It’s head looked like a wolf with a beak, giant sharp teeth pointing outwards. Giant horns stretched along it’s head and a giant scaly tail hung behind it. It has a mixture of scales, fur, and feathers all over, eyes scanning the ground. Dream stood still, “Don’t move.” 

The giant creature suddenly leaped forward, slamming its scaly chicken feet onto an unsuspecting cow creature. The cow creature looked like a cow, but it was dark blue, with weird spongy flowers sprouting from its back. The wolf-beaked creature bit into the cow, easily tearing it apart, blood dripping down its beak as it feasted.

Another creature that looked similar slowly emerged from the water, but the difference was it was much larger, and it’s eyes showed nothing but anger and hunger.  
The smaller of the duo snarled, making weird clacks with its toothed beak, but the same hissing -screech was also used. The larger snarled and slammed into the smaller, snapping at its neck. The smaller made a noise and quickly retreated into the water, not wanting to bother with a fight over food. The larger quickly scooped up the bloodied cow and ran off into the lake, swimming to the other side at surprising speed. Dream looked at the other three people, all standing in terror around the fire, “I take back what I said about peace.”


End file.
